GraviYasha
by Miss Uniqueness
Summary: Summary: Ever heard of Gravitation? What about Inuyasha? Mix ‘em! No way is Inuyasha going to corrupt my dear Shuichi, so no Gravi charries. Only the Inu gang but they’ve been caught…by Gravitation. Enjoy! Rated R for later chapters! Please R&R!


GraviYasha

Summary: Ever heard of Gravitation? What about Inuyasha? Mix 'em! No way is Inuyasha going to corrupt my dear Shuichi, so no Gravi charries. Only the Inu gang but they've been caught…by Gravitation. Enjoy!

Hey people, this idea came to me while I was just sitting in class staring at my Gravitation and Inuyasha binder...and then it dawned on me…why not do a twist? Not like those others where they just take the charries from each anime and toss them together, no no. This one will be the setting of Gravitation, but with the Inuyasha charries! I'm not sure if this has been done, but hopefully not! And if you've never seen Gravitation, no worries, just keep reading and you'll get the plot. Well, enjoy GraviYasha!

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_-Lyrics-_

And P.S. – Her song doesn't come from anyone, I wrote it myself. So barely with me about the suckiness of it…

* * *

Chapter One: Rule Number 4 

" -_Even though you say it's so. I don't care, I don't care…My tears dry your smile away-…_Ugh!" A boy threw a notepad and pen across the room in frustration. "I can't think right now…"

"Why don't you take a walk? That always cools you down." A very handsome looking man stepped out of the bathroom, in nothing but a towel, mind you. His black short shoulder length hair dripped every now and then onto his bare, ripped, well toned chest. Usually his hair was back in a small pony tail right above his neck. After putting toothpaste onto his blue toothbrush, his violet hues looked to his friend only to find a pillow hurling towards his head. Barely dodging the soft, fluffy missile, he blinked. "Huh?" wondering what that was for.

"Put some clothes on, ya pervert." Came his voice, standing up to let his voice reign over the small hotel room. But wait, this was no boy, though her clothes may have suggested it. The young woman wore very baggy black jeans that hung down past her hips, a loose fitting white wife beater that did nothing for her hidden figure, some black converse shoes, and she wore her hair up in a pony tail, rarely was it seen down in public. Her posture was horrible, that of a male, her arms were crossed over her A cup-sized breast as she hunched over slightly. Yes, she did have breast, but she never wore any clothes that showed she did. She rarely wore make-up, she was beautiful enough. She didn't want any crap on her face covering her "natural beauty"- as Miroku would always call it. Ha, beauty, she was ugly, at least that's what she always told herself in the mornings.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why would me having clothes on matter, you're into girls anyway." He said with a smirk plastered over his face. He had known Kagome ever since the beginning of High School and he's always messed with her. He loved her. Maybe even more than a friend, but he couldn't let that get in the way of their dream. Their dream of becoming the headliner of the newspaper as Japan's best pop/rock band ever! Okay, maybe it'll take some time to get up that far, but both of them new what they would have to sacrifice to reach their goal, even if it meant him giving up a future with his band mate.

"What?! Gosh darn it Miroku, I already told you I'm not a lesbian!" The young girl jumped up then grabbed a light jacket and shoved her arms through the sleeves quickly. Once her jacket was on, she marched over to the door and glared back at Miroku. "I'll be back soon; I want to get some fresh air. And maybe I'll go get laid by some GUY!" With that, the door slammed shut, knocking a few pictures off the wall.

"Four…that's a new record Kagome." Miroku smiled as he talked to himself.

"Ugh, stupid guy." Kagome said to herself as she walked out of the hotel. She had torn out the page of the notepad for her lyrics and carried the page and a pen with her, just in case she found her calling once again and something major popped into her head.

Why would she write songs? For their band, you idiot. Duh. She and Miroku, ever since High school, have been friends and they both loved music with all their hearts. Suddenly getting an idea, Miroku had suggested that they start a band. Always up for new ideas, Kagome agreed and they've been together ever since. They decided to call their band, "Bad Luck" on account of their mood that day. Also they thought maybe some people would feel sorry for them and listen to them. Nah, they both liked the name and they've kept it since.

Miroku was so awesome at guitar, give him a cord and 10 minutes and he would give you a minuet or something.

You see, Kagome was not only the singer in the bad, she also wrote and composed most of the songs. Some were of hate, anger, plain fun, and even friends. But most were about love. Kagome absolutely adored writing songs about love and romance. It was like telling a story, but with music. Her most recent song she has been working on, "Don't Care," is mainly about…well, if someone ever told you it was over, don't just sit on your ass and cry, try to save it! Or at least get revenge.

Kagome sighed as she looked up into the black, star filled sky. She wondered what was wrong with her tonight. Usually when she was writing her songs, she would somehow transport herself into a different world so she could concentrate on her work. Maybe she was just tired or something. But Miroku was right, a walk always calmed her nerves. She wondered how he knew, even though they were best friends, she never told him all her secrets.

Sighing, she shrugged off the idea of Miroku. She wanted to get these lyrics done, tonight. Kagome pulled out her pen and looked up into the sky, hoping to enter her "own little world" once again.

"Let's see..." Kagome took a deep breath and began to sing what she wrote and write down anything she thought of, " -_Even though you say it's so. I don't care, I don't care…My tears dry your smile away…You want to go, let it be no. But I don't care. Some day you'll find me and some way I'll tell you that you cannot leave me...But don't worry…I'll stay.- _Oh my…did I actually finish?!" Kagome squealed loudly to herself, this song would surely draw a crowd of some sort. And she knew that Miroku would love this one. Quickly finishing up a few touches, she swung her arms up in the air as she felt the breeze go through her hair and she smiled. "Ah...maybe my luck is chang-EH!" As she began to speak, the wind began to pick up, blowing her thin page of lyrics out of her hand and into the wind.

Kagome mentally smacked herself. "Rule number 4, never let your lyric page blow into the wind when you're celebrating the completion of a song!" She quickly pulled herself together and took off running after her flying piece of paper. Turning a corner, Kagome froze as she looked ahead of her, not seeing her paper alone, but in the hands of a figure. Kagome stared as the figure held the lyrics in front of his eyes.

The figure's cigarette smoke blew in the light breeze as his glowing amber eyes looked from the page up to her. As if staring daggers into her eyes, his voice was just as icy cold as his glare, "These your lyrics…?"

* * *

Hey, I hope you liked the first chapter. Tell me what you all think! And if it's good, I'll go on…even if you don't say it's good, I'll go on, because I've got this all and the characters worked out so I'll be working on this for a while. 


End file.
